


Dinner for One

by RnameR



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RnameR/pseuds/RnameR
Summary: Fill for the Good Omens Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. Crowley helps Aziraphale out with some teething problems with his new body when they are supposed to be spending a night apart.





	Dinner for One

Being de and then re corporialised had been a journey for Aziraphale. A journey of self discovery might have been over stating it, given that 6000 years is quite long enough to discover oneself and several other beings. Over this time however two things had remained constant: his angelic body, and his demonic companion. Now the former had been… quite reconstructed. Outwardly the golden curls, the soft lively face, and even the clothing that had followed him for long enough that it felt more like armor than any metal suit, remained identical. There were a couple of things however, a couple of crucial differences that excited and embarrassed him. 

Aziraphale was sitting down to a quiet dinner for one, Crowley being off seeing some do-wop group at the hammersmith apollo. Crowley had called him an insufferable foodie and Aziraphale didn’t necessarily disagree with him. Shoreditch’s trendy but up-market turkish cypriot spot Oklava had been on Aziraphale’s list for quite some time, and tonight was the night! He took a bite of gently spiced, deciately crisp lamb belly. He saw stars, layers of complex flavour overwhelmed him as he finished the mouthful. This was a very good spot indeed, he must take Crowley, even though the dim lighting might make his sunglasses look a little silly. Next a delicate tomato salad with lemon and the salty decadence of cured beef fat. Oh yes! He must bring Crowley here. A subtle, incredibly english cough pulled him out of his reverie, the diner next had a look of discomfort and surprise on their face as they caught Aziraphale’s eye.

Wait. Something of his was making… contact with the underside of the table. Aziraphale attempted to, well, put that aspect of himself away. After all he’d always had to make the effort before, so surely he could un-make the effort now. His brow furrowed as the physical reaction he expected refused to occur. Flustered he leapt to his feet,clasping his coat around him he hurried to the unisex toilet upstairs in the restaurant. 

“Go. Away.” Aziraphle commanded his growing erection through gritted teeth. Unfortunately It was not compliant with the angel’s demands. With difficulty he extricated his phone (his latest gift from the demon from his pocket. Crowley was going to laugh at him. Despite his misgivings he pressed the call symbol next Crowley’s name.

“Angel?” answered Crowley sounding exactly the amount of put out that he normally did. The noise of the concert thumped in the background and seemed to keep sync with Aziraphale’s pulse.

“Will you promise not to laugh at me?” Pleaded Aziraphale.

“Never” Chuckled Crowley.

“This is not funny!”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about Angel”

“No don’t call me that it will make it worse, in fact, stop being charming all together. Stop being my insufferable charming boyfriend and help me!”

“What do you need?” Said Crowley suddenly coldly practical.

“Well so…” Started Aziraphale “You know I was having dinner out tonight in Shoredich?”

“Mhm” sounded the demon flatly.

“And you know how I as an angel have to make an effort to have…” he cupped his hand around the phone and his mouth and whispered “Genitalia”

“Okay, I fail to see how these two things are-”

“Shut up and hear me out Crowley!” Aziraphale interrupted. There was a moment of silence on the phone line. “As I was saying, I have suddenly and quite inexplicably been granted with… well, with a cock Crowley… and I’m not sure what to do about it. It won’t go away… I can’t effort it away and it's just there, being… obvious” Aziraphale sighed gesturing at his crotch despite the audio only nature of a phone call, expressing his frustration via gesture at least made him feel better.

“So, what you’re telling me… Angel… is that you’re currently in a restaurant lavatory with a raging hard on and you want me to do something about it?” Crowley’s tone was amused but also tense, not tense like a stretched elastic, but tense like a coiled spring, burdened with potential energy. “Oh, this is going to be fun” He chuckled.

“It’s not like that Crowley, I just want to get rid of it and finish my dinner, this is most inconvenient!” Whined the angel, but his body told a different story. The uncomfortable tightness in his trousers grew. “And anyway, you promised you wouldn’t laugh”

“I made no such promise. Do you want me to help you or not? Because I might as well go back to my gig if you don’t want to play” Crowley was suddenly cool and commanding while still radiating tension. Aziraphle groaned despite himself. “If you want to go back to your dinner in a fit state you better do everything I say or I will make sure you’re even more obvious than before” Crowley rasped down the phone “Now I want to see what I’m working with, send me a picture.”

“Is this really what we’ve come to darling?” Whimpered Aziraphale, unzipping his trousers and considering the most flattering angle.

“You’ll be the only one coming to anything as long as you do as I say” Nearly as soon as he finished his sentence crowley’s phone buzzed against his ear. “Good chap” Crowley sounded almost impressed as he removed the phone from his ear and opened the message from Aziraphale. “Crikey Angel you think highly of yourself tonight don’t you?!” Crowley was genuinely taken aback, him and Aziraphale had slept together many times and the angel’s usual preferred cock was modest in size but rather beautiful if he thought about it. This time however his phone screen was dominated by what could only be described as a truly massive dick in a very impressive state of rigidity.

“It’s not me! I think it’s this new body, I was just having dinner and…” Aziraphale trailed off.

“Tell me what you were thinking about” Commanded Crowley his voice dripping with temptation

“I was thinking about the food, and you and how much you would love the food and the expression on your face and-”Aziraphale was cut off by Crowley

“Taking me home after dinner?” Crowley chuckled darkly

“Exactly” Aziraphale now in a state of true discomfort, desperate for a demonic instruction.

“Why aren’t you touching yourself?” Questioned Crowley.

“You told me to do as you say, and you haven't said” Aziraphale admitted sheepishly

“Right, Angel, I’m going to be perfectly clear then.” Crowley purred into the telephone “I want you to touch yourself for me now, while I can hear everything.” He paused “Are you doing that for me?” He didn’t need to ask really, Aziraphale’s breath had become short and while the angel usually had an answer to most things Crowley came up with he did not speak. “I want you to think of me, us, eating those macarons from that little place in Leon, and then going back to the gite to drink wine and get cosy”

Aziraphale’s silence was broken by a whispered “yes”

“What flavour were the little purple ones? Tell me” Crowley ordered

“Lavendar and earl grey- exquisite”

“What about Noma? On opening night, you said it would be something special. And it was. That night was something special too wasn’t it. The first night you fucked me.”

“Not the last”

“Are you nearly there angel”

“yes”

“Good, I want you to come, I want you clean yourself up and go back to your little dinner like nothing has happened and when you’re home I want you to fuck me.”

Aziraphale came. Onto his own, soft stomach. After a moment’s readjustment he found himself exactly as he had started his meal, fully under control. Whose control he was under, though, he did not know.


End file.
